


Home Dorm

by JAJAeger



Series: Say Yes To Me Again [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at smut, College, Dorms, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sidestory of Levi and Eren during their college days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how dorm works. From where I live in I'm pretty sure the dorm system here is different. Anyway, enjoy?
> 
> Is the rating appropriate? I don't know. lol

Levi finally arrived at his dorm after 32 hours in hell called hospital. He feels dirty and tired. He just wants to flop down the bed and never wake up. But his brain just wouldn’t let him he remembered that he needed to write a paper about a case in the hospital. He groaned.

He opened the door, took off his shoes and placed it neatly against the wall beside another pair of shoes just carelessly thrown at the side. He straightened it and placed it neatly. As soon as he stood up he was greeted by a pair of arms hugging him tightly.

“Welcome home Levi!” Eren greeted him. He kissed Eren on the lips and smiled. This is why he wants to go home despite the hell he’d been through the promise of Eren greeting him or just seeing him in general.

“How’s your duty?” Eren asked while Levi neatly put his coat and other belongings in his desk.

“Hell. I’m just gonna shower. I feel shit.” He said while leaving towards the bathroom.

“Okay, I’ll bring you brunch!” Eren shouted as he entered the shower. He was actually thankful that this particular dorm has toilets at some of their rooms you just need to pay higher. This is the extravagance Levi will not give up living in this dorm even if it means less money for other things.

He turned on the shower and set the temperature right before he entered. He moaned from the feeling of water cascading through his body, the feeling of being clean.

Levi hummed a random tune while scrubbing his body of dirt, a habit he didn’t know he have until Eren pointed it out to him. After taking a shower he put on some sweatpants and shirt and went outside.

Eren gave him a plate of mouthwatering bacon, egg and a glass of orange juice. It’s a little late for breakfast but he doesn’t care as long as he can eat good food. The kitchen here is situated outside where everyone can cook, just label everything you have or else it will ‘magically’ disappear.

Eren is a Godsend for being a good cook and that Levi gets to taste it. Even some of their dorm mates are envious of him because they tried Eren’s cooking once and they can’t get enough. Unfortunately for them, once Eren and Levi started dating, he didn’t allow them to eat Eren’s food. Yes, Levi is greedy. He doesn’t care.

He sat down the big table and ate savoring the good food. When he finished eating he stood up to wash the dishes.

When he went back inside his room he was pleasantly surprised when Eren kissed him. He’s tired but he won’t deny himself a kiss. Their once slow kiss turned passionate. He slowly lifted his arms while feeling Eren up until it reached the taller one’s neck and pulled him closer wanting no space as possible. Levi gasped when he felt Eren’s tongue licking his lips asking for entrance, he obliged.

He moaned in to the sensation of Eren’s tongue exploring his mouth. Levi broke their kiss gasping for air.

“Bed…” he said breathlessly.

Eren didn’t waste any time. He lifted Levi and softly laid him down. He saw Eren position himself in between his legs and started kissing him again on the lips as he kisses back fervently.

Eren moved from his mouth to his neck and suck some of his skin leaving a mark. Levi moaned and tugged Eren closer as if he wants their body to melt in together. Eren slowed down which Levi would’ve protested if it wasn’t for Eren kissing every inch of his body. Eren took off Levi’s shirt and continued to kiss starting from his hands to his arms then to his collarbone. Levi mewled as Eren bit his collarbone.

The pleasure he gets from these kisses are awesome and relaxing in a way. His eyes slowly drooped and before he knew it he fell asleep.

Eren noticed the lack of the movement from Levi. He looked up to see Levi fast asleep. He just smiled and snuggled closer to Levi falling asleep next to his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt at smut is pitiful.


End file.
